Si James Potter ay pangit at tanga
by wildnightdreamer74
Summary: Hay my lilyflower kelan ka ba magiging akin.. hanggang ligaw tingin na lng ba ang pwede kong gawin? Abot kamay kita pero hindi kita mahawakan..Pakibasa po at sana mag iwan kau ng review - Salamat!


A/N: Harry has been wondering paano nagkatuluyan ang parents nya samantalang sa nakita nya sa pensive his mother loathed his father too much! Here is my version.. hope you enjoy it..

James/Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belongs to the genius JK Rowling.. Nakiki istorya lang po ako..

"_Just leave me alone, Potter! Or bigyan moko ng pabor and go jump off the astronomy tower?"_ My Lilyflower is ranting again. Tinanong ko lang nmn sya kung pwede ko syang i-date this coming hogsmeade weekend for the second time today, or 3rd? oh okay I lost count..

"_Go out with me Evans, I'm sure you won't regret it"_ I gave her a puppy look that no girl could refuse, well who would refuse such a face like mine… _"Not in a million years!"_ oppsss I forgot this is lily I'm talking to.

"_Come on Evans, alam ko mahal mo rin ako"_ I smirked and ran my hand to my ever disheveled hair; girls loved it when I do that. _"In your dreams Potter, hindi ko mamahalin ang katulad mong napaka egotistical, napakayabang, you hex people just because you can, wala ka pakialam kahit me nasasaktan na sa mga pranks nyo, I think Dumbledore has gone off his rockers when he appointed you head boy. Grow up Potter!"_ That's my Lily, as fiery as ever.

I watched her as she walks away from me again, there's the usual scene, I ask her out, she spits fire on me and walk away.. Hay my lilyflower kelan ka ba magiging akin.. hanggang ligaw tingin na lng ba ang pwede kong gawin? Abot kamay kita pero hindi kita mahawakan..What else do I have to do..

I can't understand Lily, how can she not like me, me? James Potter, Quidditch Captain, Seeker, Head boy, excruciatingly handsome, smart, leader of "the marauders" (the coolest gang in Hogwarts), did I mention handsome?. Speaking of marauders, asan ba mga ugok kong kaibigan? Hhmm probably asa dorm, saving their ears from Lily's oh so very soft voice, did you notice the sarcasm there?

Sa sama ng loob, I decided to go back to dormitory, there I found my mates. Padfoot lounging in the sofa looking very serious, no pun intended haha, Remus with his book, Peter is probably sleeping. _"Let me guess, Evans says no again?" _Remus, not looking from his book. _"Ano pa bang makakapagpabusangot sa mukha ni prongs kundi si redhead lang",_ Sirius smirking. I slumped in the sofa next to Sirius and brooding. _" six years you've been chasing her, baka kelangang baguhin mo na style mo, bawasan mo kayabangan mo, be gentleman to Evans, show her your true self, mate"_ advise ni Remus. _"Yeah just be yourself"_ segunda ni Sirius.

Well, Lagi namn ako nagpapractice sa harapan ng salamin kung ano mga sasabihin ko ke Lily pero lahat ng pinractice ko goes out the window pag kaharap ko na sya. "This is our last year, your last chance na mapasagot si Evans, pagplanuhan natin kung ano dapat nating gawin" said Sirius, then he waved his wand and there appeared a parchment and a quill_." Moony umpisahan mo, list down lahat nang kelangan gawin ni prongsie",_ and so they started writing and writing and writing I almost doze off, gosh ganun kadami mga kelangan ko gawin?

"_Aha, I think okay na to, pag di pa lumambot sau si Evans ewan ko na lng"._ I was so excited to know what they have written.. I should have known though, why do they call us prankster anyway… _"Hey! This is it then? How will this help me win Evans?" _Outraged to my oh so genius friends. _"mate that will help, we're sure, just keep repeating it"_… gusto nyo malaman ano nakasulat? Eto..

James potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

.

.

.

They said I have to keep repeating it, like a mantra. Okay. Anything just to win Lily's heart. So after reciting it for the nth time, I decided to sleep with the wishful thinking it would help.

As we entered into the great hall for breakfast, my eyes automatically scan for the redhead I adored so much, and there she is, eating with her friends, chatting and laughing, oh what I wouldn't give just to make her smile. I was about to go to her and make a fool of myself again, when Remus and Sirius both cleared their throat… oh ok the mantra… James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. So I went straight to sit down and pile my plate with food just as Sirus and Remus did. They were both looking at me expecting like anytime I would blurt out and ask Evans out. I controlled myself, maybe I wasn't really what I think I am. So I ate in silence, I saw from the corner of my eye that Evans was looking curios, like she couldn't believe I hadn't ask her yet, if this is any other day, I would have asked her already… and then I saw her lip twitch a little, like she wants to smile… I open my mouth to ask her out but I remembered: James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. Then she stands up and went to class. That's when I realized I was holding my breath.. whew! Sirius clapped me on my back _" Wow Prongs, congratulations, first time na hindi ka nasigawan during breakfast"_. _"Told you Prongs, It will work"_ Remus said while readying to go to class.

And so I continued the mantra every time I am in close proximity with Lily. I also avoided hexing slytherins (Only when she's not around), especially her ex-bestfriend Snivelly. I also controlled myself throwing loveletters at her during classes; I attended to my duties as head boy, and so on and so forth. Due to the head duties, Lily was forced to be civil with me and I am okay with that. At least we talked.

Exhausted from quidditch practice, I went straight to the heads dorm, para magpahinga and maybe have a good soothing bath. I took a towel from my room and went to the bathroom I share with Lily. Knowing full well that Evans is definitely in the Library, I open the bathroom without knocking only to be dead shocked with what I saw. There is Evans with only a short towel wrapped around in her petite form. Her hair has waters dripping from the ends. I have always imagined what is hidden beneath the cloak and I wasn't disappointed of what I see. Her emerald eyes are wide from the shock as well. Her delicate skin, tinge with pink and occasional freckles is radiating, napakaganda nya tlg..

Stepping backward, _"I'm sorry"_ I muttered, blushing. Wait James Potter never blush. I close my eyes and readied myself for the slap to come.. But none came. Slowly opening my eyes, there is Evans still standing there, but to my disappointment, she transfigured her towel into a dress robes. She's looking like she wanted to say something. Is she blushing? She raised her hand slowly and reached to touch my cheek.. What is she doing? Automatically I almost ran my hand to my hair but then I remember she hates it when I do that so I put down my hands again, she noticed it and she smiled a little. Wow James Potter has made Lily Evans smile..I don't want to mess this, so I recited the mantra in my head again.. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. _"James, I…"_ She called me James? Don't get your hopes too high James…

James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is Ugly and Stupid. James Potter is … NOT ugly and Stupid? Because she's leaning forward and closing the gap between our faces. I felt her lips pressed against mine, I was so shocked that I didn't move, dumbstruck, she realized that and I felt her lips leaving mine so before that happens I took over and kiss her, I wrapped my hand in her tiny waist and the other hand tangle with her hair (oh how I longed for this moment to happen), her hair as I imagined it, was soft and silky, her lips so warm, taste like strawberry, perfectly fit in mine. Our kiss is blissful, so full of love. After minutes of kissing, though it could have been hours, our lips parted. I waited for her to say something, afraid that she might just be in a love potion or something.

"_I know I've been a total bitch and I'm sorry for being so hard on you but I have seen the real you and I like it. I'm not sure if you're still interested in me, but I hope you still do."_ Am I hearing things right? I didn't know what to say so she continued. _"James, will you go out with me?"_ what? That's my line. She's waiting for my response but I was so elated that I didn't know what to say; instead I grab her again and kiss her properly like my life depend on it.

A/N: That's it folks. I know it's a total crap. Wala lang heheh! super favorite ko lang kasi ang istorya ni James and Lily at gusto ko ring gawan ng sarili kong version Pasensya na po sa mga mali mali, especially sa grammar, I wish fluent ako mag English pero hindi kasi, else I should have posted this in the English lsection at hindi sa Filipino section hehe!

I would really really reallyyyy appreciate it kung mag iiwan po kau ng review..para po maitama ko at mag improve ako.

Salamat sa pagbabasa! R/R please.. pretty pretty please, with cherry on top


End file.
